Law enforcement in the République australienne
Law enforcement in the République australienne dates back to the French Colonial Gendarmerie which first landed in Australia in 1791. Australian law enforcement is organised at the national level, and generally follows French lines. The primary law enforcement agencies in Australia are the Sûreté Nationale d’Australie, which is a civilian police force responsible for policing large cities, and the Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie which is part of the armed forces and polices other areas, in addition to providing military policing to the armed forces. The primary criteria the Ministry of the Interior uses is the population density of the Department. Departments with a population density greater than 75 people per square kilometre are policed by the Sûreté Nationale d’Australie. This covers 8 Departments in Australia. There are also specialised law enforcement agencies such as the Service australien des douanes et des impôts indirects (Australian Customs and Excise Service), and the Service des parcs nationaux et de la faune (National Parks and Wildlife Service). =Ministry of the Interior= Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie Australia's largest police force is the Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie (GNA). The Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie is, like its French progenitor, the Gendarerie Nationale, a military police force. The Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie was formed as an independent service in 1878 from the various French colonial Gendarmerie Nationale units in Australia. By this time, there were very few Gendarmes in Australia who were not locally recruited, though the senior leadership was French. From the 1930s onwards, virtually all of the GNA's staff were Australian. Under the Second Republic, the GNA requires aspirants to either be citizens, or ex-Australian Foreign Legionnaires who had served with honneur et fidélité. Components The main components of the Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie are: *'Gendarmerie Départementale australien' **English: Australian Departmental Gendarmerie **The territorial branch of the GNA, responsible for regular policing throughout Australia. **The basic local unit is called a Brigade, which would take responsibility for a town, or a suburb of a city. Several brigades form a company. Each Arrondissement has its own company. The companies of each Arrondissement form a Groupements which corresponds to the Departments. The Groupements form Legions, and there is a Legion for each province. There is also a Legion that covers external territories. **Criminal investigation ***Each company has a Brigade de recherches (Research Brigade) which conducts criminal investigation within its Arrondissement. ***Brigade départementale de renseignements et d'investigations judiciaires (Departmental Brigade of Intelligence and Judicial Investigation): Department level detective unit. ***Section de recherches (Research Section): Detective unit attached to each province's Cour d'appel. ***In addition, the GNA has the ability to call on forensic support from the Sûreté Nationale d’Australie. *'Garde républicaine d’Australie' **English: National Guard of Australia **Guarding important buildings including the Palais présidentiel **Mounted patrols **Mounted riot police in the capital to support the CRS. **Honour guards for important buildings, dignitaries, and fallen soldiers *'Gendarmerie Mobile australien' **English: Australian Mobile Gendarmerie **Anti-riot units of the GNA equipped with armoured vehicles. Each province has a GMA battalion. *'Forces aériennes de la Gendarmerie nationale d’Australie' **English: National Gendarmerie of Australia Air Force **Police aviation - serves all parts of Australia *'Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale d’Australie' **English: Intervention Group of the GNA **The police tactical unit of the GNA **Organised into province-level teams *'Escadron national de sécurité routière' **English: National Road Safety Squadron **National highway patrol *'Gendarmerie Maritime d’Australie' **English: Maritime Gendarmerie of Australia **Coast guard **Port security **Border security **Also military policing for the Marine de la République australienne *'Gendarmerie de transport aérien de l'australie' **English: Air Transport Gendarmerie of Australia **Airport security **Border security **Air Marshals **Air transport accident investigation (also supervised in this capacity by the Ministry of Territorial Development’s Direction centrale du transport aérien (Central Directorate of Air Transport)) *'Gendarmerie indigene' **English: Indigenous Gendarmerie. **The GI operates in remote indigenous communities, and provides community liaison elsewhere. *'Gendarmerie de sécurité nucléaire d'Australie' **English: Nuclear Security Gendarmerie of Australia **Security at nuclear power stations, and research reactors **Nuclear medical material security **Security for nuclear weapons Equipment & Uniform The Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie's all-seasons service uniform consists of a navy blue tunic and kepi, royal blue trousers, white shirt (officers) or light blue shirt (enlisted men) and a black tie. The uniform is nicknamed "pantalon bleu". In warmer weather, the tunic is not worn, and either long or short sleeve shirts may be worn. Short sleeve shirts are worn without the tie. Service uniform is worn for office work, court appearances, and ceremonial occasions. Operational uniform consists dark blue trousers, and shirt in the same material and cut as the combat uniforms of the Armée de terre d'Australie, and a baseball cap. Where appropriate, camouflage uniforms are used. ;Small Arms :PA-90 (FN-Browning Hi-Power BDA) 9mm Pistol (Standard pistol) :PA-35 (FN-Browning GP-35) 9mm Pistol :PA-95 (Glock 17) 9mm Pistol (Standard pistol) :PA-95C (Glock 19) 9mm Pistol :PA-95S (Glock 26) 9mm Pistol :Manurhin MR 73 .357 Magnum Revolver :Smith & Wesson 686 .357 Magnum Revolver :Colt Python .357 Magnum Revolver :MAT-49 9mm Submachine Gun :PM-81 (Heckler & Koch MP5) 9mm Submachine Gun :PM-81S (Heckler & Koch MP5SD) 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun :PM-81C (Heckler & Koch MP5K) 9mm Machine Pistol :FAMAS A1 5.56mm Assault Rifle :Colt Canada C8 5.56mm Carbine :MAS-49 7.5mm Semi-Automatic Rifle (Garde républicaine d’Australie) :MAS-36 7.5mm Rifle (Ceremonial use only) :FM-88 Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Gun :FM 24/29 7.5mm Light Machine Gun :AA-52 7.5mm General Purpose Machine Gun :Remington 870 12 Gauge Shotgun :Benelli M4 12 gauge Shotgun :Franchi SPAS-12 12 Gauge Shotgun :Federal Riot Gun 37mm Riot Gun :ARWEN 37mm Riot Gun :FN 303 18mm Riot Gun ;Vehicles :Citroën C5 :Peugeot 408 :Renault Talisman :Peugeot 508 :Ford Mondeo :Citroën C6 :Citroën DS60 https://i0.wp.com/motor-vision.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/DS_2.jpg :Ford Falco :Ford Transit :Renault Trafic :Citroën Jumpy :Citroën Jumper :Toyota Hilux :Ford Ranger :Isuzu D-Max :Ford Territoire :Toyota Land Cruiser :Nissan Patrol :Peugeot P4 ;Armoured Vehicles :Panhard PVP :Panhard VBL :Renault VXB :Véhicule blindé à roues de la Gendarmerie (Berliet VXB-170) :Renault Sherpa 2 ;Aircraft :Eurocopter AS-350 Écureuil :Eurocopter EC-135 :Eurocopter EC-145 :Eurocopter AS-365 Dauphin 2 :Aerospatiale AS-330 Puma :SOCATA TBM 700 :Cessna 206 Stationair :Cessna 208 Caravan :Cessna Grand Caravan EX 208B Sûreté Nationale d’Australie The Sûreté Nationale d’Australie (SNA) is a civilian police agency whose primary role is policing in large cities. In addition, it assists the Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie (GNA) with complex criminal investigations, provides protection for VIPs including senior politician and diplomats, as well as providing protection for diplomatic and consular property. A civilian police force in Australia was first proposed at the turn of the century. It was driven by new developments in forensics such as fingerprinting, and the increasing independence of France's Australian colony. The Sûreté Nationale d’Australie was founded in 1909. Components *'Direction centrale de la sécurité publique' **English: Central Directorate of Public Security **Uniformed police ***Public order ***Minor crimes ***Emergency assistance *'Direction centrale de la Police judiciaire' **English: Central Directorate of Judicial Police **SNA detective force **Conducts all serious criminal investigations in SNA-served areas, as well as providing support to the GNA. *'Groupe de réponse spécial de la Surete Nationale d’Australie' **English: Special Response Group of the SNA. **SNA police tactical units. One unit in each SNA Department. *'Compagnies Républicaines de Sécurité' **English: Republican Security Companies **SNA anti-riot units *'Direction centrale de la protection diplomatique' **English: Central Directorate for Diplomatic Protection *'Service de protection des hautes personnalités' **English: Important Personalities Protection Service *'Direction centrale des renseignements généraux' **English: Central Directorate of General Intelligence **Intelligence section of the SNA Equipment & Uniform The SNA have two basic uniforms, service and field. Service uniform consists of a navy blue tunic and trousers, light blue shirt, black tie, and a navy blue kepi. Field uniform consists of navy blue cargo trousers, light blue shirt, navy blue baseball cap. For cooler weather, leather, fleece, or Gore-tex jackets are available. ;Small Arms :PA-95 (Glock 17) 9mm Pistol (Standard pistol) :PA-95C (Glock 19) 9mm Pistol :PA-95S (Glock 26) 9mm Pistol :Manurhin MR 73 .357 Magnum Revolver :Smith & Wesson 686 .357 Magnum Revolver :Colt Python .357 Magnum Revolver :MAT-49 9mm Submachine Gun :PM-81 (Heckler & Koch MP5) 9mm Submachine Gun :PM-81S (Heckler & Koch MP5SD) 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun :PM-81C (Heckler & Koch MP5K) 9mm Machine Pistol :Ruger AC-556 5.56mm Assault Rifle :Hecker & Koch G36 5.56mm Assault Rifle :Remington 870 12 Gauge Shotgun :Benelli M4 12 gauge Shotgun :Franchi SPAS-12 12 Gauge Shotgun :Federal Riot Gun 37mm Riot Gun :ARWEN 37mm Riot Gun :FN 303 18mm Riot Gun ;Vehicles :Renault Mégane :Citroën C4 :Peugeot 308 :Ford Focus :Citroën C5 :Peugeot 408 :Renault Talisman :Ford Mondeo :Peugeot 508 :Citroën C6 :Citroën DS60 https://i0.wp.com/motor-vision.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/DS_2.jpg :Ford Falco :Opel Sénateur :Renault Kangoo :Citroën Berlingo :Renault Trafic :Ford Transit :Citroën Jumpy :Citroën Jumper :Renault Master :Toyota Hilux :Ford Ranger :Isuzu D-Max :Ford Territoire :Toyota Land Cruiser :Nissan Patrol ;Armoured Vehicles :Panhard PVP :Renault Sherpa 2 Protection Civile australienne The Protection Civile australienne (Australian Civil Protection) is not a law enforcement agency, it is Australia's emergency management agency. Its primary task is fire fighting. The most visible parts of the PCA are their fire fighting appliances, and their aircraft. It consists of the following directorates: ;Direction des Sapeur-pompiers :Urban fire brigades ;Brigades des feux de forêt :Specialised bushfire fighters ;Direction de la défense civile et de la gestion des situations d'urgence :Emergency management, civil defence, bomb disposal, air ambulances, alpine rescue, surf rescue Aircraft ;Brigades des feux de forêt :C-130E Hercules :BAe-146 :Beech King Air 200 :Contract aircraft as required ;Direction de la défense civile et de la gestion des situations d'urgence :Aérospatiale SA 365 Dauphin 2 :Aérospatiale SA 340 Gazelle :Aérospatiale AS355 Écureuil 2 =Ministry of Finance= ;Service australien des douanes et des impôts indirects :Australian Customs and Excise Service =Ministry of Justice= ;Direction de l'administration pénitentiaire :Penitentiary Administration Directorate - the national prison service. ;Direction de la sécurité des tribunaux :Court Security Directorate =Ministry of Defence= All military policing in Australia is done by the Gendarmerie Nationale d’Australie. Specialised departments of the GNA work under the operational direction of the armed forces, but they remain members of the GNA, and are therefore fully empowered police officers. Members of the GNA employed on provost duties with the armed forces wear uniforms similar to their 'parent service'. *'Gendarmerie de l'Air d’Australie' **English: Air Gendarmerie of Australia **Military police for the Armée de l'Air d'Australie. In addition to normal military policing functions, it maintains a specialised Section de recherche sur la sécurité aérienne (Air Safety Research Section), which investigates military aircraft accidents in cooperation with the Ministry of Defence's Direction centrale de la navigabilité militaire (Central Directorate of Military Airworthiness). **Not to be confused with the Gendarmerie de transport aérien de l'australie, which is the civil aviation gendarmerie. *'Gendarmerie Maritime d’Australie' **English: Maritime Gendarmerie of Australia **Military police for the Marine de la République australienne **Also responsible for the water police and coast guard role directed by the Ministry of the Interior *'Gendarmerie prévôtale d’Australie' **English: Provost Gendarmerie of Australia **Military police for the Armée de terre d'Australie. **The Gendarmerie prévôtale d’Australie operates is the military police of the army wherever it is. Its French equivalent, the Gendarmerie prévôtale, operates only outside France. The Gendarmerie prévôtale d’Australie is also considerably older than the the Gendarmerie prévôtale. =Ministry of Immigration, Integration, National Identity= ;Direction centrale de la police aux frontières :English:Central Directorate of Border Police :Enforcement of immigration law =Ministry of Environmental Protection= ;Direction générale de la protection de l'environnement :Central Directorate of Environmental Protection :Enforces environmental and pollution regulations ;Service des parcs nationaux et de la faune :National Parks and Wildlife Service :Manages forests, and environmental reserves. Enforces hunting regulations Category:République Australienne